SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME (EASTENDERS)
by covblazebabe
Summary: This fanfic focuses on the current story line, David and Carol's struggles, hopes and dreams and the demon that unfortualy 1 in 3 people have to face at some point in their lives, the demon that is cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people sorry it's been a while, here's a brand new fanfic based around EastEnders, I chose to do this one because iv had quite a few people ask why I haven't done another, seeing as the last one 'state of mind' was well liked I figured now David Wicks is back its time to do a second. Anyway as always I hope you enjoy reading, please comment or review if the mood takes you.

Someone to watch over me.

Chapter one

David sat alone, his head spinning, thoughts rushing through his mind. He felt scared, afraid of the future, afraid of what was to come. Carol was his world now, his head kept telling him to run a mile, but he couldn't, not this time. This time it was forever, he loved her, but his fear was holding him back, constantly taunting him.

Over the past few months he had been trying his hardest to treasure every last moment, for their future was so unsure, the chemotherapy was taking its toll. Carol had completely lost her hair, she was as bald as a coot, she was trying to put on a brave face yet David could see it was all an act.

He often sat outside the bathroom listening to her cry, he so wanted to break the door down, wrap his arms round her, to hold her, to make it all ok. That was the problem though, it wasn't all ok and right now he had a terrible niggling feeling that something bad was on the horizon.

Everything he did seemed to fall on deaf ears, he cooked, cleaned, did all the shopping and walked proudly with his head held high, his hand in Carols hand their fingers entwined, he wasn't embarrassed at all, if only the same could be said for Carol.

Lately she complained about his public display of affection, she criticised his every move, whatever he did was wrong, she was pushing him away. He shook his head and stood up, running his hand through his hair he began walking towards the house, it was getting dark now the night was cold, a gush of wind caught him off guard causing him to stumble slightly. He placed both hands on a near by wall to steady himself, he didn't want to go in, not yet, his eyes moved slowly towards the queen Vic, he contemplated popping over for a drink but he couldn't face the questions, that's all he got from people lately - questions, questions and more questions.

Of course the entire square was concerned about Carol, she had many friends, many people supporting her, this made David a tad uncomfortable he felt his job was being taken away from him. Whenever he tried to comfort her the same way other people did she totally blanked him, when he tried to give her a cuddle she backed away, he didn't understand it.

"David!" Came a voice from down the street, it was Terry, he hurried towards David an anxious look spread across his face, David gave him a polite nod "Terry" he muttered in a low tone.

"You haven't seen a short, bald woman knocking around have you?" He asked.

David shot him a look.

"Are you taking the piss!?" He spat standing up straight with clenched fists. Terry backed away his anxious look was now faded, he took a step back "no Dave mate, this woman she ran off without paying me the cab fair" he stated genuinely taking another step back.

"Is that right?" Questioned David placing his hands on his hips, Terry failed to respond allowing David to continue "One, never call me Dave and two, never refer to me as your mate!" He snapped pushing past Terry and heading to the pub, now he really needed a drink.

"Large whisky Mick" he called slamming a fifty pound note down on the bar.

"How's your Carol mate?" Asked Mick walking over a hint of sympathy in his voice. Here come the questions thought David "oh you know, cold, tetchy, keeps threatening to swap me for a dildo" replied David.

"Oh urm" "Lost for words are you?" Challenged David. Mick looked away unsure how to react. "How do you think she is Mick?" Continued David his voice now slightly raised, people began looking up from what they were doing, slowly the place went quiet.

"Look mate I'm sorry, I was only asking" Mick finally replied his voice almost a whisper. Seconds later Max appeared by Davids side, he could see there was going to be trouble, he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him "can I have a word David?"

"You can have two, one is off" spat David shrugging Max's hand away and storming out of the pub. He was now in a really bad mood, he knew deep down people were only trying to be nice, understanding you might say, but of course nobody understood, not really, how could they possibly understand? It wasn't them with a sick, dying loved one, it wasn't them that had to deal with the sickness, the mood swings, the crying, they didn't have to live in constant fear everyday and night.

He glanced across the square to the light shinning brightly from the houses upstairs window, behind that window is where Carol would be sat he throught, most likely in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection, a reflection of what she had become, a reflection of a person she no longer recognised.

David wiped away a tear and began a slow walk towards the house, holding back the tears he took in a sharp breath, he still didn't want to go home. As he walked his mind flicked over different memories, memories of his life in the square with Carol, his mother, his children, his many love interests.

Half of these people were no longer here, they were either dead or had moved on, the square suddenly seemed very small, he suddenly felt very alone. Just then the sound of breaks screeching could be heard, he turned around not a moment to soon, quickly taking a step back he fell over the curb hitting the ground hard as the vehicle sped past.

"What the fuck!?" He yelped sitting up holding his shoulder. Suddenly a loud screech of breaks could be heard, a cacophony of sounds hit Davids ears, the atmosphere was filled with screams, screams of terror, he forced himself to his feet and rushed around the corner, he stopped and looked on in horror.

He pleaded his eyes were deceiving him, Carol lay lifelessly on the ground, Bianca by her side yelling and crying for help, the car was near by, it had crashed into a wall, shattered glass covered the road, he raced over and handed Bianca his mobile telling her, screaming at her to call an ambulance, a crowed had now began to gather, David was shaking, tears were blinding him.

The ambulance and police soon arrived, David and Bianca were quickly ushered to one side, the pair stood holding each other tightly, silently praying Carol would be ok.

"You better not treat that fucking maniac" shouted David to the emergency team. He was given a strange look from them all "the driver of the car" screamed David in anger.

"Sir" replied an officer of the law "there was no driver" …...…

That's all for chapter one guys! Hope you liked it! Please comment if you can!

Twitter;

covblazebabe

How about donating to cancer research? Simply go to the cancer research website and hit donate!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back people! Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!

Someone to watch over me

Chapter 2

Davids brain took a minute to process the information that had just been fed to him "no driver?" He questioned baffled "what do you mean no driver?" His voice was shaking.

"The driver got away sir" the officer replied leaning against the wall jotting down notes in his pocket book. David shot him a look of disgust, this officer was far from professional, a right merchant banker David thought "well why aren't you out there looking for them!" He bellowed impatiently, the officer shrugged and spat out his chewing gum before answering "he or she will be long gone by now"

"Yes thanks to having prats like you on the job!" Yelled David, he was now raging, his blood was boiling, he needed to get away from this idiot before he did something silly.

After giving a brief statement of events to a different officer he drove himself and Bianca to the hospital, where Carol was in the middle of having tests, thankfully by all accounts there didn't appear to be any major damage, just cuts and bruises, it appears the car only clipped her and due to her current state of health she passed out.

David and Bianca sat at her bedside while they awaited some final test results. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long, everything was fine and Carol was discharged. Bianca put her straight to bed to rest, while David stood propped up against the mini bar with a much needed double whisky, he was still a little shaken.

Confusion flooded his thoughts, who the hell was driving that car? Were they after him? Were they maybe after Bianca or Carol? Was it just a random joy rider? A drunk driver perhaps? He began replying the events in his head, there was no horn when the car sped towards him, he was sure whoever was driving had drove straight at him.

The car definitely didn't swerve to avoid him, he was adamant about that.

"Are you ok Dad?" Came Bianca's voice from behind him, he turned slowly and smiled at her, a warm reassuring smile, he nodded and made his way to the sofa, sitting down he patted the seat beside him.

Bianca sat down and cuddled into him "I was so scared Dad" she sobbed "I thought she was a gonna" David took in a sharp breath followed by a mouth full of his whisky, he swallowed it down and placed a kiss on his daughters head "she's not going anywhere yet sweetheart, I promise, I'm going to look after her, I'm going to look after both of you" he spoke quietly his mind still wondering.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" He suggested "its been a long night". Much to his surprise Bianca agreed, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before venturing up to bed, leaving David alone with his thoughts.

His eyes scanned the dimly lit living room, he was feeling tired but he didn't want to sleep, to much had happened tonight, his mind just wouldn't switch off, there were to many unanswered questions, he was worried, not just about Carol but about himself.

What if someone did have it in for him? Over the last few years while he had been away on his travels he had acquired certain enemies, these included business acquaintances and more often than not husbands. He couldn't resist a bit of forbidden fruit otherwise known as married women.

He let out a chuckle "why do I do it?" He spoke the words aloud to himself, sometimes he really didn't understand himself at all. The minutes turned into hours, one double whiskey turned into five and he eventually nodded off on the sofa.

He was awoken early the next morning by a commotion seemingly coming from the kitchen, he of course went to investigate, standing up and grabbing the empty whisky glass from the table he made his way down the hall to the kitchen, the door was closed but he could clearly hear Bianca and Terry having some sort of stand off.

He took a deep breath and walked in causing a deadly silence, he shot them both a look of disapproval "what is this? Pistols at dawn?" He questioned his eyes flicking between them.

"This idiot is pestering me!" Bianca promptly answered a look of anger spread across her face "he's such an insensitive bastard!"

Terry responded to this by folding his arms, his weight shifting from one foot to the other.

"Oh he's insensitive alright" spat David shoving him out of the way and placing his empty glass in the sink "got anymore wise cracks for me?" He asked spinning round "hair today, gone tomorrow maybe? Oh don't tell me cancer jokes are growing out of control"

Terry shook his head "David what are you talking about?"

"Find the short, bald woman last night did you?"

Terry closed his eyes for a second "David someone ran off with my fair, I told you that!"

"Maybe you should think before you speak in future" advised David taking some paracetamol from a near by cupboard, he could feel a hangover coming on and his shoulder was throbbing.

By this point Bianca had stormed out of the kitchen and gone to wake the kids up, her grunts and screams were making David wince in pain, his headache was getting worse, he hurriedly grabbed his shoes from the hallway and vacated the premises, the wind hit face making him feel somewhat refreshed, he would have a proper wash at work he thought.

He grabbed a coffee and s bacon sandwich from the cafe before heading into work, where he found Max asleep at his desk, David rolled his eyes and deliberately slammed the car lot door, abruptly waking Max from his deep sleep. "Morning" chuckled David plonking himself down in his swivel chair.

Max let out a groan "keep the noise down" he muttered pulling himself to his feet.

"Late night?" Asked David unwrapping and tucking into his bacon sandwich. Max didn't answer he began shuffling files about the desk. They were soon interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Ian bursting in "David can i have a word?" He said in a pleading tone.

Max grunted and held his head "I'm going outside its quieter" he informed before leaving closing the door quietly behind him.

David studied Ian's body language closely, he couldn't help but notice cuts on Ian's fists, some light bruising to his face and he appeared to be walking with a limp. "Who have you upset?" He asked with a look of amusement.

"How's Carol?" Questioned Ian ignoring Davids question.

"Um she's fine, she's at home resting, we had a bit of trouble last night, but not to worry"

Ian looked somewhat relieve at this statement. "Why are you so interested?" David couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with Ian's sudden concern.

"I um heard an ambulance in the square last night and I ..."

"You assumed it might be something to do with Carol?" Interrupted David.

"No, no I just, well you never know do you" his words were coming out as a stutter. It was hardly surprising the man had turned into a nervous wreck, a few days before his daughter Lucy had been found dead, there was no telling what this man was going through, so of course David was ever so slightly sympathetic.

"Go and get some rest Ian, you're having a tough time, your family need you" said David screwing the bag up which once contained a bacon sandwich, Ian left quickly, David looked out the window and watched him hobble across the square.

Suddenly a terrible feeling shot through his body, why had Ian taken the time to come all the way over to see him just to ask about Carol? He could have gone to the house, called the house even. Davids mind flicked back to the night before. The events flashed before him, an awful realisation had just hit him, could it really be?

He forced his mind back to the present where a few moments before Ian had stood before him bruised, worse for ware, looking worried, nervous, his eyes had carefully studied David, studied him for possible injuries maybe?

"Oh god" David uttered as a chill ran down his spine making him shutter "could it be? Could it have been Ian?"

...

Well, well, well how about that! Hope you enjoyed reading guys, please comment if you can!

Why not give to cancer research? Simply go to the cancer research website and hit donate!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again people, sorry its been a few weeks since the last update! Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy reading! Please comment/review if the mood takes you.

Chapter 3

David stood for a moment, his hand placed firmly over his mouth, he felt sick to his stomach.

Without thinking he bolted out of the car lot after Ian who was now having a conversation with Peter at the fruit and veg stall, he raced over.

"Ian" he called coming to a halt "where were you last night?" He questioned.

"Eh?" Answered Ian confused.

"I said where were you last night?" Spat David starting to sound intimidating.

"He was at home with me, we were going through some photos of Lucy" Peter interrupted before turning away to serve someone.

David took a step back feeling slightly awkward. He backed away slowly and stumbled over the kerb sending himself flying into a pile of bin bags, "ohh" he groaned grabbing his throbbing shoulder.

"Nice one David, saves me knocking you over" chuckled Ian managing to raise a smile.

David didn't acknowledge this little portray of sarcasm, he wasn't in the mood.

"Hey there handsome, need a hand?" Came a somewhat friendly voice from behind him, without thinking he held his arm up and allowed himself to be pulled up by no other than Nikki.

"Nikki um good morning" he stammered taking a quick glance around.

"That was a nasty fall" said Nikki as she attempted to straighten Davids collar.

"Nikki please" whispered David backing away.

The pair stood in silence for a short while before David turned and rushed off, this was just great, just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse this woman decides to crawl from under her stone.

He took a quick glance and saw she was stood watching him, he shook his head and carried on walking, now he had to admit he did fancy Nikki, she was a very beautiful women, a few months before he had almost stuck his flag in her, if it wasn't for his mobile phone going off he would have gone the full way.

It was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, his wife to be was very ill and he had cheated on her when they had only been back together a short time, he felt bad about this of course and he was trying his best to change, Nikki was just one slip up, everyone's allowed one mistake aren't they?

He began to slow down as he approached the house, he stood and wandered what was happening inside. He didn't want to go back to work, not today, he wanted to spend some quality time with his lady, smiling to himself he walked in "honey I'm home" he called, a cheesy grin spread across his lightly tanned face.

He found Carol sat quietly in the kitchen with a magazine and a cup of tea.

He wasted no time in standing her up and sitting her on his lap, she grinned and wrapped her arms around him "what are you doing back?" She asked pecking him on the cheek.

"I was missing you he whispered as he felt himself go hard.

" ohh David I say!" Chuckled Carol wigging around on his lap, she knew this drove him crazy.

They kissed slowly and deeply, sliding their tongues into each others mouths, letting their hands move over each others bodies, David became fully erect at the sensation of Carols hand rubbing his nipples through his shirt.

Carol let a moan leave her lips as she began unbuttoning his shirt, she could feel her pussy aching, her knickers were soaked with her juices.

She stood up and unbuttoned her skirt as she watched David pleasure himself through his trousers, his come to bed eyes wide with excitement.

She let her skirt drop to the floor keeping her attention focused on Davids actions, she felt flushed all over, her nipples were heard and aching to be touched, to be sucked, she longed for Davids warm mouth around them.

He got to his feet and stood with his hands on his hips, a huge dick shape could be seen, his zip was struggling to hold his manhood in, he urged Carol to come and unfasten his belt, she did as he released her top and bra.

She began masterbaiting him while he circled his warm wet tongue around her nipples, she threw her head back at the feeling of him sucking her, sucking hard, his hands caressing her breasts, cupping them, testing their fullness.

She felt her pussy clenching in response to his touch, she reached down to touch herself, she was desperate for some relief.

"No Carol, your not allowed to play with yourself" whispered David pulling her hand away and placing it on his balls "don't do it again"

He bit her nipple lightly making her whimper "David stop teasing" she pleaded.

He let out a chuckle and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs round him, he placed her on the table flat on her back, then stood back so she got a full view of his cock, he was very hard, very big, the tip of his cock was glistering.

She felt a moment of pride rush over her, she could still arouse him even though she wasn't looking her best, he moved closer grabbing her legs and moving them over his shoulders.

Letting out a moan he entered her throbbing pussy and began pushing gently, the two of them let out simultaneous moans, their hearts pounding, sweat pouring off them, they were both holding back, trying to make this moment last as long as possible when suddenly...

"Ah ohh me eyes me eyes!" came a shrill voice from behind them, this startled them both making David jump back and spin round, only to see Dot and Bianca stood open mouthed in the doorway.

"Oh shit" muttered David grabbing a saucepan from the side and covering his penis.

Carol too had managed to throw a top over herself.

The two women stood stunned at the sight before them, "Mum! Dad!" Cried Bianca "what the fuck are you doing! Your worse than a pair of teenagers!" She bellowed escorting a very distraught Dot to the living area.

David and Carol exchanged glances before beginning to laugh hysterically " that will teach them to knock" stuttered David through tears of laughter.

They got cleaned up and dressed, Carol popped off for a bath while David began to prepare dinner, the house now empty excusing the two of them, David didn't think Bianca would be home for dinner, he assumed she would round up the kids and take them for a burger, so he was preparing a special meal for himself and Carol.

Whilst everything was cooking he opened a bottle of wine and set the table, the doorbell however interrupted him, he looked at his watch and went to answer it.

"David, feeling better?"

Nikki stood before him in a short red silky dress, she licked her lips and took a step forward.

"What the hell do you want?" Spat David alarm in his voice.

Nikki smiled and ran her hand over his cheek "I want to have sex with you" she said with a seductive grin "and nothing is going to stop me"

...

There we go people! I sure hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know your thoughts!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again people quick update for you this time! Thank you to those that have read and taken the time to review so far, I'm glad your enjoying it! Here comes chapter 4!

Chapter 4

David backed away "Nikki I'm only going to say this once, stay the fuck away from me and Carol" the words came out as an angry whisper, without giving her time to answer he promptly slammed the door in her face.

"I don't believe this" he muttered to himself heading back to the kitchen to dish up the dinner.

That night as he lay awake in bed he felt anxious, scared even, why couldn't Nikki take no for an answer? Why him? Why did she even come back? He let out a sigh "starts with a steak dinner and a bottle of plonk, then ends with a dead rabbit on top of your pressure cooker" he said the words out loud and chuckled.

"David" came Carols tired voice, he'd awoken her.

"Carol, go back to sleep" he groaned wrapping his arms around her.

"Were you talking to yourself?" She whispered

"Hush now" he replied stroking her arm and closing his eyes.

He didn't get a wink of sleep, Carol as usual was up before him to help Bianca with the kids, David could hear the commotion going on in the kitchen below him, he figured it was best to stay in bed until Bianca left, after last nights episode he didn't want to face her.

He pulled himself up and let out a groan as he stretched, he stood looking out the window for a few minutes, all was normal, residents going about their business, he was about to get dressed when he saw Nikki stood outside glaring up at the window.

He jumped back "holy shit she's stalking me" he spat backing away and falling over the edge of the bed landing hard on the floor "ahh my fucking shoulder!" He groaned kicking the bed in rage "ohh my foot!"

"David!" Came Carols concerned voice "what are you doing up there?"

David quickly composed himself before dragging himself up and calling back "nothing darling just um dropped my um… phone"

"Well breakfast is ready" she informed.

David headed to the bathroom, he had a shave and a good wash before unzipping himself to use the loo, he stood holding his penis firmly while nature took its course.

'What am I going to do?' He wondered, he couldn't help but be slightly fearful of Nikki, the woman was dangerous, that had become more than clear.

He gave his penis a shake before zipping up... "Ahhhhhh" he cried as his manhood got caught in the zip, after a few moments with some great care and difficulty he managed to unhook himself and make himself look presentable.

As he came down the stairs Bianca's voice could be heard from the kitchen, thinking fast he slipped his shoes on, grabbed his coat and keys and shouted through to Carol "I'm off now sweetheart, I'll see you later" he called high tailing it out the front door, he still wasn't ready to face Bianca.

He took a quick glance round to make sure the coast was clear and headed to the cafe.

Ordering his usual he took a seat in the corner and began reading a newspaper that someone had left behind "avoiding me are you?" Asked Nikki plonking herself down in the seat opposite him.

"Jesus Nikki" shrieked David dropping the paper and holding his chest, his heart was pounding, he could feel himself starting to sweat "iv tried asking now I'm telling, leave me alone!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Nikki smiled and began to laugh sarcastically "I want you David" she whispered standing up, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving her mouth towards his ear "I want your man milk"

David shoved her away, taking a bottle of mayonnaise from a near by table and promptly spraying it over her.

"That's the only white stuff you'll get from me"

"Oh David my new top! Its ruined" growled Nikki.

"Your pathetic" snapped David taking his order from the counter and heading out of the cafe towards the car lot.

He couldn't believe the audacity of this woman, his heart was still pounding and he found himself a little short of breath, he slowed down as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder, he gripped it tightly 'perhaps i should get it checked out' he thought, he had sustained the injury days ago surly it should be getting better by now?

He then remembered his little fall earlier that morning.

Tutting he went and sat down on a bench that was close by, his heart wouldn't stop racing, he began to realise that Nikki actually frightened the crap out of him, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm the palpitations, it soon began to work and he sat thinking for a short while longer.

"Put to death therefore what is earthly in you, sexual immortality, impurity, passion, evil desire, and covetousness, which is idolatry" came a strange earthy voice from somewhere behind him.

He looked around just in time to see Dot come into view, she stood before him, cloves of garlic hung around her neck along with rosary beads, he also noticed she held a crucifix in her hand, she reached into her pocket and produced a small bottle of water, informing him that it was in fact holy water.

"God whose nature is ever merciful and forgiving, accept our prayer that this servant of yours, bound by the fetters of sin, may be pardoned by your loving kindness" she wailed holding the crucifix high in the air and splashing holy water over David.

"What in gods name are you doing woman!" He stammered bolting to his feet.

"Do not take the lords name in vain for i am his loyal servant and I am performing an exorcism" she howled splashing him with more water before continuing "depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits for god has willed that man should be his temple"

She again splashed him "unclean spirit be gone" her voice had become ghostly as she gave him another splash.

"That's it iv had enough!" Bellowed a now very wet David "Dot I am not possessed by a demon!" He was now steaming towards her "and I am not the devil, I do not need exorcised!" He grabbed the cloves of garlic which hung round her neck, violently ripping them off, he waved them in front of her before yelling "and I am not a fucking vampire!" He snapped storming over to the car lot.

He burst in slamming the door behind him.

Max raised his head "oh is it raining out?" He asked a curious look upon his face

David grabbed a hand full of kitchen roll and began drying himself off "no it is not raining Max!" He answered sharply.

"But your all wet"

"Oh well done Max your observational skills are showing no end" Replied David briskly, parking his arse at his desk.

Max gave him a strange look "so why are you all wet?" He questioned.

David shook his head before letting out a long sigh " Dot cotton tried to exorcise me" he explained.

Max let out a chuckle "finally lost it has she?"

David grunted and began to explain the events of the previous night "Dot and Bianca walked in on me and Carol"

Max immediately stopped what he was doing and shot David a look of disgust "walked in on you? What were you doing?" He asked unsure of whether he really wanted to know.

David started stapling bits of paper together " what do you think we were doing Max" he said calmly "we were ratting each other senseless"

"Oh David please!" Max almost chocked on his words.

"Well you asked" chuckled David taking his mobile phone out his pocket and placing it on the desk, he glanced at the screen which was showing six missed calls and three messages.

He groaned and clicked the call register 'Nikki' "what a surprise he grumbled checking the messages.

'I want your fat cock in my mouth David, when we kissed I could feel your huge erection'

He shook his head and deleted it clicking on the second one 'come and fuck me Wicksy it can be our little secret' he now couldn't deny he was getting some slight movement in his pants, he put his hand under the desk and squeezed himself for some relief.

The third message read 'answer me, I'm touching myself for you'

He took a deep breath and made his excuses to Max then left the car lot, he rushed to the queen Vic and into the toilets, closing the cubicle door quietly he undid his belt and zip letting his trousers drop, slipping his hand in his boxes he started squeezing his balls.

He was starting to breath faster, pulling his boxers down he leaned against the door taking his semi hard dick in his left hand.

He moved his hand slowly pulling his foreskin over the bell end, he became fully erect very quickly, he scrambled about in his jacket pocket for his phone, pulling it out he almost dropped it, he flicked the screen lock off and went to his pictures, he stood glaring at a picture of Carol, she stood in a silk bra and knickers he had recently bought her for a kinky evening.

As he wanked himself faster he let his mind replay that special evening, soon clear liquid was ozzing from his penis, running down his hand "oohh almost there" he groaned rubbing the pre cum into his balls, placing the phone back in his pocket he groaned more.

He was then forced to use both hands to tug on his massive cock.

Soon his penis began pulsing and then exploded shooting white thick liquid into the air, he continued rubbing letting the last few drops drip over his hands.

There were puddles of cum on the floor, breathing hard he grabbed some toilet roll and began to clean up.

He needed a few minutes to get his breath back "god I needed that" he muttered fastening his belt and making his way out into the open air, only to bump into Nikki, she gave him a warm smile taking his hand and having a good sniff "someone's been playing" she grinned before walking off.

David watched her and took in a sharp breath, it was her messages that got him semi hard, but he had wanked over Carols picture, now he felt confused, more confused than ever, suddenly the pain in his shoulder returned, worse this time, now the pain wasn't only in his shoulder it seemed to have spread to the back of neck.

He let out a cry as the shooting pains became worse, he fell backwards, hitting his head on the kerb, he lay there gripping his neck and shoulder as blood poured from the back of his head, blood stained his clean white shirt along with the pavement, his chest became tight, his breathing shallow.

People gathered round, he was able to let out a final whimper before everything faded to black...

Well there we go guys! Comedy, pleasure, tragedy! Please review/comment if you can!

Thanks for reading! More coming soon!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again people! Another fairly quick update, thank you for all the lovely reviews and feedback so far! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5

David slowly began to come round, his eyes flickered open and closed a few times, his eyelids felt heavy and his head was pounding "ohh" he groaned taking a glance around as his brain began to get into gear.

"Your awake, I'll get the doctor" came Nikki's relieved voice from across the room.

This made David wake up pretty fast "what the fuck is she doing here?" he stammered only to realise there was nobody about to answer his question, he winced and held his pounding head "more to the point what am I doing here?" He grumbled taking another glance round "where is here?" He was now feeling very confused and disorientated.

"Mr Wicks, welcome back to the land of the living, quite a nasty bump you have there, I'm doctor Thomas and I'm pleased to say you don't seem to have done much damage, you may have some slight concussion but that's nothing to worry about" the doctor smiled "I'll leave you with your wife for a while, we would like to monitor you and get that head stitched up"

"Wife! What wife! She is not my wife!" Snapped David angrily.

Nikki didn't seem to rattled by his reaction, she turned to the doctor "he seems very confused doctor are you sure there's no serious damage? I couldn't bare it if he forgot me forever" she said tearfully.

David sat up and stared at her, his eyes wide, a look of utter disbelief spread across his face. What was this woman doing?

"Don't worry Mrs Wicks, he will be a tad confused for a while but please don't worry, a nurse will be in soon to patch him up" informed the doctor nodding as he walked out.

"What the hell do you think your doing Nikki? Questioned David trying to hold his temper.

" I came in the ambulance with you, I couldn't let you go alone" she explained taking his hand "why do you keep resisting me? You know you want me, it can be our secret" she whispered seductively as she slid her hand under the sheet and brushed it over his crotch.

He let out a moan as he felt himself becoming aroused, Nikki felt it to, she began rubbing him through his boxers "or maybe not so little" she whispered as she continued to stimulate him, his hardness was causing aching between her legs, she longed to have him inside her.

"Nikki please stop" he groaned grabbing her hand, his breathing was rapid, to admit he was enjoying her handy work would be an understatement "I can't do this to Carol, I just can't"

Nikki smiled and leaned closer so their lips were almost touching "your lips say no no but your dick says yes yes" she whispered as their lips met, he was kissing her tenderly, he released her hand and allowed her to continue masterbaiting him.

She ran her free hand under his gown so she could feel his masculine chest, her fingers teased his hard nipples, he moaned into her mouth and pushed her hand inside his boxers, she too let out a moan as he soaked her hand with pre cum.

"That should be in my mouth" she teased moving her hand faster up and down his solid trouser snake "I'm going to make you cum" her voice was seductive, sexy, calming, an instant turn on for David, he moved in for another kiss while sliding his hand up her top, he soon realised she wasn't wearing a bra, he pulled his head back from her lips "oh Nikki why do you do this to me?" He questioned feeling his balls tighten, this was getting to much, he could feel the pressure building, his cock was ready to explode.

Nikki felt his manhood twitch as she wanked him furiously.

"Nikki, that's it, that's it ahhh" he let out a quiet groan as warm watery spunk was released from his penis, Nikki groaned with him, the feel of his hot orgasmic milk on her hand filled her with electricity.

She took her hand out of his boxers and licked off some of his cock custard, this made him smile.

Without any words exchanged between them Nikki kissed his cheek and promptly left.

David cleaned himself up with some tissue paper he found by the bed "oh god" he muttered "what have I done" here came the guilt, this had quite possibly been the stupidest thing he had ever done.

The nurse soon came in to stitch the back of his head up, he acquired five stitches, a sling for his shoulder and a bag containing pain relief and anti inflammatory drugs.

He was then discharged and told to make an appointment in ten to fourteen days to have the stitches checked and removed.

He made his way to the taxi rank only to be confronted by Carol, she raced towards him, a fearful look on her pale face "David, on god David, Ian just informed me of what happened" she cried wrapping her arms round him.

"Ohh Carol watch my shoulder" he winced making her pull away.

"Are you alright? What did they say? What have you done?" The questions fell from her mouth, her voice shaking, her palms sweating, she had seen the blood stains that had been left on the pavement from his collapse.

"Darling I'm fine really" he assured her taking her hand "have you brought the car?" He asked.

"no she replied, Sonia gave me a lift, she's waiting"

They headed silently towards the car, David eased himself into the back letting out a few groans as he did so.

His phone beeped, taking it from his inside pocket he knew exactly who it would be, he clicked on his messages to see Nikki's name flash up, he couldn't help but raise a smile as he read 'get well soon big boy' he quickly erased it without replying, he didn't want to encourage her, what happened had been a major mistake.

Sonia drove them home, dropping them off just outside the house, as David got out of the car he became aware that someone's eyes were burning into his back, he dare not turn round, he thanked Sonia and quickly went in the house.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Liam with a mouth full of crisps.

David chuckled as he released one arm from his jacket, his other was in a sling, which was now beginning to annoy him "oh nothing Liam" he said with a smile moving past Liam.

"You've got blood all over your shirt" he pointed this out again with his mouth full.

"Very observant" answered David opening the kitchen door.

Carol followed close behind him, after telling Liam not to talk with his mouth full and insisting he went to help Tiffany with her homework she began to question David.

The two of them sat at the table with a glass of wine each.

"David, what did the doctors say? You didn't discharge yourself did you?"

David shook his head "its just a bang on the head, I feel fine" of course he felt far from fine, his head was throbbing and his heart ached, ached with sheer shamefulness and guilt.

"David, did anyone go in the ambulance with you?" Her eyes burned into his, her voice accusing.

He glanced around "Carol I don't even remember being in an ambulance, I remember waking up in hospital" he answered taking a huge sip of wine.

Carol looked him up and down, studying him.

"What is it Carol?" Asked David nervously, fear rushed through his vains, he could feel himself going red, somehow he had to remove himself from this situation and fast.

"I better go and have a bath" he groaned pulling himself up "its been a long day"

"I want you to go straight to bed afterwards" insisted Carol "don't want you doing yourself anymore harm"

He nodded in agreement and made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile Carol sat thinking, something wasn't right, David was seemingly being cagey about the days events, why hadn't he called her? He had his mobile with him, Hospitals don't send people home as soon as they've woken up after a head injury, she knew this.

It takes a matter of seconds to send a text message or make a quick call.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell, she rolled her eyes and went to answer it.

"Oh Carol hi" said Nikki standing bold as brass before her "is David in?" She asked with a grin.

Carol narrowed her eyes "he's in the bath, he had a funny turn today, what do you want?"

Nikki giggled "yes I know" she answered fumbling about in her bag "he left his watch at the hospital" she informed handing it over.

"You were at the hospital?" Snapped Carol snatching the watch.

Nikki backed away "I couldn't let the poor little soldier go to the hospital alone" she informed "I best get back to the kids, Davids taken up all my time today" she said turning away a devious look on her face.

Carol stood clutching the watch "you bastard David, you utter bastard" …...

Ohh dear how will David talk his way out of this one people?

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, please keep the reviews coming guys!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again people, welcome back! Another fairly quick update for you! Here is chapter 6, really hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

Carol stood for a moment before slamming the door and bolting upstairs "David!" She yelled bursting into the bathroom.

"Carol, I'm ready for you" he said with a grin running his hand up and down his fully erect cock.

"Don't give me that you lying, cheating scumbag!" She yelled, tears rolling from her eyes.

"What?" Uttered David sitting up.

"Leave anything at the hospital?" She questioned.

David looked confused "Carol what are you talking about?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She threw his hand away with such force "touch me again and I'll drown you, you bastard!" She screamed.

"Carol!" Said David in a state of shock.

"Don't you fucking Carol me!" She snapped back "your watch" she said dangling it in front of him "Nikki just returned it, you were at the hospital with her weren't you!"

David looked uneasy at this point "Carol, she was there when I woke up, I..." He paused "I hardly spoke a word to her"

"So how did she get this?" Carol spat angrily.

"She must have taken it off my wrist when I was still out of it, I don't know" answered David, it was clear to Carol he was clutching at straws here.

"Why would she do that David? Why would anyone do that!" Snapped Carol.

David could see the pain in her eyes, he could never tell her the truth, he could never say what really happened "I don't know Carol, I don't know, maybe because the woman is a tea leaf, I don't know!" His voice was sincere and pleading "Carol I love you more than life itself, more than anyone on this planet" he continued trying to reassure her.

"Ohh fucking great! So your screwing an alien then are you" she bellowed slinging the watch into the bath water and walking out slamming the door.

"Carol I payed a lot of money for this watch!" He cried fishing it out and placing it on the side to dry off "I don't believe this is happening to me" he muttered.

He didn't stay in the bath long, he was feeling unwell, he had a splitting headache and was starting to feel a little sick, he did as Carol had ordered and went straight to bed.

There was a deadly silence the following morning as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table, you could have heard a pin drop, Carol stood leaned against the work surface with her hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

"Carol" started David "about last night..."

"Save it!" She spat placing her cup in the sink and slamming his medication in front of him.

He let out a sigh as he struggled with one hand to open the boxes "oh come on open!" He snapped dropping one of the boxes on the floor.

He held his head and groaned, Carol bent down and picked the box up, opening it and taking out the correct amount of medication, she did the same with the remaining boxes "there" she exclaimed before grabbing her head scarf and walking out.

"Carol we need to talk about this!" He called after her but it was to late, she had already slammed the front door, David looked at the calendar on the fridge and noticed it was Carol's chemo day.

He figured he would leave it an hour and then pop down, she couldn't run off if she was hooked up to machines, it was a cunning plan, now he had to get his story straight.

He began popping the pills as Liam appeared in the doorway "you going to tell me what happened then?" He questioned taking a seat opposite his granddad.

David glanced over at him "I fainted Liam" he started "nothing to worry about" he continued swallowing the last of the medication.

Liam looked unconvinced, this look was becoming a regular thing with him, which made David feel uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked standing up and placing some bread in the toaster.

Liam looked closer at the wound on the back of Davids head "looks painful" he muttered.

David spun round and chuckled "well it doesn't tickle" he said with a grin.

Liam continued giving him a look of suspicion "seen Nikki?" He asked knowing full well this would provoke an unwanted reaction, David rolled his eyes and tried to hold his temper "Liam, just leave it out will you" he said sitting with his toast "could you be a good lad and butter this for me?"

Liam shook his head and stood up "sorry, iv got school" his answer was cold, he knew there was something between his granddad and Nikki, he had spotted them together on numerous occasions, wherever David was Nikki wasn't far behind, he gathered his school books and left promptly leaving David with his toast dilemma.

"Bloody kids" David muttered as he attempted and failed to butter the toast with one hand "oh sod this" he spat biting into the toast which was now very dry and cold, still it was food, his appetite certainly haven't been effected.

He finished eating and grabbed a pad and pen from the side "oh fucking sling!" He wailed ripping it off and tossing it on the floor, he knew full well this could result in more injury but it was getting in the way, he began scribbling a note to Bianca stating that he and Carol wouldn't be joining the rest of the family for dinner that evening.

His plan was simple, go and see Carol, explain Nikki had a screw loose, take her out for a meal, butter her up with his irresistible charm and then give her a night to remember, it couldn't fail... Or could it?

He signed the note and left it where it couldn't be missed before heading out the house to his car "David?" Came Nikki's voice from behind him, he spun around and fell back against the car "holy shit Nikki!" He stammered straightening himself up "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were" she informed him with an innocent smile.

"Well I'm fine, more than fine" he confirmed unlocking the car.

"Oh poor baby" said Nikki running her hand round the back of his head touching his stitches.

He shook her off and got in the drivers seat, rolling the window down he knew he somehow had to keep this woman well away from him "Nikki please, leave me and Carol alone, whatever your thinking is going to happen isn't" he could hear his own voice shaking, his heart rate began to speed up as he watched her lean forward, he turned his head away so her mouth was right by his ear.

"Movement in the trouser area David?" She whispered.

He didn't react to her comment, he started the car and pulled away slowly just in time to see Liam stood on the corner shaking his head.

"That's just great, fucking great!" David screamed the words, he was angry, angry and frustrated, not just with Nikki but at himself, what was he thinking at the hospital giving in to her advances.

He reached the hospital in double quick time, only to be told that Carol had specifically asked the nurses not to let anyone in to see her especially him, he let out a sigh at the point of hearing this and took himself back outside to his car.

Talking to Carol now was going to be harder than steeling a whisky off an Irishman, he sat in the car tapping his hand on the steering wheel "me and Nikki" he said out loud, he was at this point considering the fact that maybe they would be good together, he shook the thought away, he wasn't like that anymore, he loved Carol, he couldn't run to the arms of another woman because of one silly misunderstanding.

Of course he knew he had done wrong but he was a little out of it 'not so out of it you couldn't get your pork sword to rise to the occasion' his inner voice was screaming this at him.

He spent the day driving round, thinking, trying to clear his mind. It was around nine in the evening when he finally returned home.

He went straight to the kitchen where Bianca and Terry were having one of there moments.

"I don't care how you fucking feel! You just don't understand anything do you!" Screeched Bianca.

"Oi, oi, you want to shout a bit louder I'm not sure the people in the west end heard you" interrupted David taking his jacket off and hanging it over the back of a chair.

"Dad I thought you were taking mum out for dinner?" She questioned her tone dropping to a more normal level.

He sat down shaking his head "it would seem your mother doesn't want to talk to me at the moment" he informed her, rolling his sleeves up.

"What you done now?" Asked Terry.

"He's my dad I'll ask the questions!" Spat Bianca narrowing her eyes at first Terry then David.

"Its just a misunderstanding sweetheart, Nikki was at the hospital yesterday and..."

"Oh I might have known that psycho bitch would have something to do with it!" Snapped Bianca her tone becoming high again.

"Darling, its nothing to worry about, I'm going to talk to your mother when she comes in" he answered giving her a reassuring nod.

"Well you might as well have some of this" she replied placing a plate of homemade curry in front of him.

He gave her a warm smile "looks great" he said picking a fork up with his good hand and tucking in.

Bianca grinned back before turning her attention back to Terry "you out, and keep your slapper of an ex away from my mum and dad!" She demanded fiercely.

David let out a groan and piped up "all this agro! I can't even eat my dinner in peace! Why can't you both be more like me? Look at me I love everyone" he said sarcastically "anymore of this and one of you will end up killing the other!" He stood up and went to the fridge pulling out a carton of milk and taking a few gulps before continuing "Bianca darling, I'm either going to lose you to a hole in the ground or your going to be banged up for fifteen years and that would be a tragedy"

"Second one sounds about right" muttered Terry shooting a very pissed off Bianca a challenging look.

"Be quiet I'm yelling!" Wailed David "you know why it would be a tragedy? Let me tell you, because I'd end up making my own dinner and that is totally unacceptable! Now please shake hands and bugger off my heads killing me"

Bianca shook her head and walked out, Terry followed and they continued their argument outside in the street, David could still hear them even with the kitchen and front door firmly closed.

"Well that's normal" he chuckled "don't argue in the house, do what normal people do in Walford and argue outside in the middle of the street"

Laughing to himself he finished his dinner, licked the plate clean and put it in the sink.

"David" came Carol's irate voice from the kitchen doorway, he spun round and smiled.

"Carol" he beamed holding his good arm out ready for a much needed cuddle.

"Don't even bother" she spat folding her arms and stepping back "you know I don't know what's more of a pain in the tits, you or breast cancer!"

David blinked in shock "Carol" he managed to utter.

"The hospital story David, it has so many holes in it you could drive a double decker bus through it!" She wailed banging her hand down on the table.

"No Carol you've got it all wrong!" He pleaded "I swear! doing something, anything with Nikki is as unappealing as the prospect of being dragged backwards over broken glass along Oxford street with my nose nailed to the bumper of a milk float, while the ghost of Derick Branning runs along side me singing 'is this the way to Amarillo!"

Carol let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Its gospel!" Cried David his eyes filling with tears "cross my heart and hope to die"

"Well I hope you fucking do!" Screamed Carol throwing his jacket at him "get out! I dont want you here!" She continued.

"No Carol please" he begged trying to hold her still, but it was no use, he was in to much pain, he allowed her to slap him a few times before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

The night was cold, he put his jacket on and went to sit in the squares gardens, looking up at the night sky he considered wishing upon on star "Mum, help me" he sobbed cradling himself, he eased himself into a comfortable position on the bench and cried himself to sleep...

Ohh dear, poor David eh people! Thanks for reading! Please review or comment if you can!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people and welcome to chapter 7, as always I'd like to thank you all for your ongoing support! Please review/comment etc if you can.

Chapter 7

A cold breeze brushed over Davids face, causing his eyes to flicker open, he looked around and remembered he bad been forced to spend the night on a bench in the square gardens, he sat up and let out a groan, the back of his head stung not to mention how stiff he felt from laying on a piece of wood out in the cold all night.

It began to rain lightly, he looked up at the sky letting the rain drops bounce off his face, this is one way to wake yourself he thought.

"David? Is that you?"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice that spoke his name, it was Roxy, he gave her a warm smile along with a good morning nod.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" She enquired "you look like you've just woke up"

He nodded again "that's because I have Roxy, me and Carol had a bit of a row last night"

Roxy came and sat next to him "my god David what have you done to your head?" She questioned concerned.

He looked at her for a moment, she looked so beautiful, her hair was so shiny and well kept, he mind wandered back to a few years previous, he very nearly slept with her, he felt a feeling of regret fall over him.

"I fell over" he replied in answer to her question.

She rubbed his leg and let out a sigh "why don't you come back to mine? Have a shower and sort yourself out, I'm sure Carol will have cooled off by now, I know I couldn't stay angry with you for long, not with that smile of yours"

He agreed, her compliment had made him feel warm inside, he followed her across the square and into her home, she handed him some towels and escorted him to the bathroom.

He closed the door hanging the towels over the radiator, turning the shower on he winced as the pain in his shoulder resurfaced, he knew he shouldn't have taken the sling off.

Shaking his head he stepped into the shower and let the water run over his head, steam surrounded him, he grabbed some shower gel and began rubbing it all over his naked body, he ran one hand around his groin over his cock and balls while the other stayed on his chest, he was beginning to turn himself on, looking down he watched his penis become semi erect.

Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked back and he was confronted with a naked Roxy stood before him, she eyed him up licking her lips "need a hand with that?" She whispered taking his cock in her hand, he didn't refuse her, she jerked hard but slowly, he soon pulled her into the shower and they both began soaping each other up.

A wave of warmth washed over them, David could feel his balls tighten, it was as if they were in a vice, he ran both hands over Roxy's breasts then down her body and between her legs.

She let out a moan as he began to stimulate her clit, his fingers were soft, he was rubbing her so hard her legs started to feel weak so she placed both arms around his neck for support.

He was rubbing furiously, her heart was racing with every stroke, she threw her head back and let out a load moan, she just couldn't hold it.

"Oh David that was so good"

He smiled and began kissing her, their bodies were touching, she could feel his stiff cock against her tummy, poking and rubbing.

Roxy pulled herself away from his lips and kissed all the way down his body slipping his cock into her mouth, she felt his fingers weave through her hair, applying a little pressure, telling her he wanted his cock deeper in her mouth, he tasted so sweet, she looked up and met his hungry eyes pleading with her to go on.

She closed her eyes and went as deep as she could, he tasted so good on the roof of her mouth.

Wrapping her hands around his bum she held him in place as he started to pound, faster and faster, she could feel him on the verge of bursting , he pulled out quickly and dragged her out of the shower.

Gently laying her down on the floor he parted her legs, mounting her, he pulled her bottom end up to meet his and slid his super hard cock in, sending sparks throughout her body.

The shower was still running, water was thick in the air, the steam made breathing harder but created such an erotic atmosphere.

"Faster!" She screamed through moans, right on que his pounding got harder and faster, she could feel every inch of him inside her, she arched her back in pure pleasure.

"Roxy I'm cuming" he groaned, with one final thrust he was filling her with his warm man milk.

He let out a great sigh.

She could feel a throb of cum being pushed up inside her and it falling out onto the bathroom floor.

She smiled and got her breath back while David started to dry himself off, he looked down at her "things are no different between us" he whispered with a nod, Roxy agreed and was seemingly happy to leave their little liaison as something perfect.

David gathered his things leaving Roxy filled with delight.

As he was leaving he spotted Carol leaving the house and heading towards the cafe, now at least he could get home for a change of clothes and a bit of breakfast, he wasted no time in bolting across the square and into the house, as he hung his jacket up he heard the front door slam behind him.

"Can't keep it in your pants can you?" Questioned Liam who stood glaring at David, his arms firmly crossed.

David shot him a look "not this again Liam" he moaned nursing his throbbing shoulder.

"First Nikki, now Roxy, who's next? Dot cotton is probably in with a chance!"

"What?" Answered David shaking his head "I love Carol, there is nobody else!" He insisted, this was all he needed, young Liam playing detective.

"I just saw you! You came out of Roxy's place" he spat.

"You saw me? What with? Your x-ray vision?"

"I followed you granddad" said Liam, an unnerving smile spread across his face.

David let out a sigh "Liam she invited me in for a shower earlier this morning, I didn't spend the night with her I spent it on a bench in the gardens! Not that its any of your business"

"Its my business when gran gets upset!" He screamed pushing past David.

"Liam you've got the wrong end of things here!" He called out, only to get no answer, rubbing his head he grabbed his medication and left the house, he couldn't be bothered trying to convinced Liam he was innocent, he had to first convince himself.

He took a stroll to cafe where Carol was in the middle of serving a customer "morning darling" he said with a smile, Carol gave him a cold look.

"Please sweetheart can we sort this out? Ever since we've been back together iv been more than loyal to you" he pleaded she would listen to him.

"Loyal? You David Wicks? Loyal?" She answered with a chuckle before continuing "you know I really wanted to make an honest man of you, that would be a good trick wouldn't it?" She asked tapping her foot.

"What do you mean?" Stuttered David his heart beginning pump faster.

"Me sticking a ring on your finger isn't enough to change the habits of a lifetime!"

"For heaven sake Carol you've got it all wrong!" He was starting to lose the will to live now "I love you! You stupid cow!" He cried tears starting to fill his eyes "iv never loved anyone like this before, iv always loved you" he sobbed being blinded by his own tears, he leaned on the counter and let all his emotions go.

Carol stood and watched for a moment as did everyone who was dinning in the cafe, he stood up straight shaking his head, his right hand covered his eyes as he rushed out in floods of tears.

"David what's wrong?" Asked Nikki stepping out in front of him.

"Just go away" he groaned stepping round her.

"But your crying" she stammered following him.

"For fuck sake Nikki do one!" He yelled walking on.

"Don't speak to me like that" growled Nikki grabbing his shoulder and making him stop to talk to her.

He shoved her hand away "Nikki what in the world makes you think I'd be interested in a scheming deluded little slapper like you? Tell me that!"

Nikki looked slightly offended "are you seriously calling me a slapper?" She questioned.

David narrowed his eyes, his tears turned to anger, he lightly pushed her against a close by wall and moved his head closer so Thier noses were almost touching.

He could see fear in Nikki's eyes "no I'm not saying your a slapper but you've had more fists shoved up you than a boxing glove" he whispered.

He sounded menacing, threatening even, his actions and words had certainly frightened Nikki in more ways than one, she pulled away and ran.

He watched her closely, a wave of absolute fear shot through him as he saw her bolt into the cafe, he knew exactly what she was going to do "shit" he muttered bursting into a run, he had to stop her telling Carol the truth.

A car horn made him stop still, he looked at the headlights, sheer horror on his face, he couldn't move, he was hit hard on his right side, the car tossed him over the roof making him land hard on the road behind, knocking him out almost instantly.

Carol and Nikki raced to his side, it would seem Carol had just been on her way to find him, she had seen the whole accident.

"He just ran out in front of me! I couldn't do anything" cried Max who was the driver of the car.

David lay still, blood oozed from his ears and nose, his eyes fell open, a glazed look in them, he was staring straight up at the sky, motionless. He wasn't breathing...

Ohh so is this it for David? Or will he pull through? More coming soon people, I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you think.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8 people, this one is a little more serious and perhaps a tad educational, all medical terminology is 100 percent correct as far as I know! Hope you enjoy reading! Please let me know if you can!

Chapter 8

David was rushed to hospital, the paramedics had to keep working on him in the back of the ambulance, Carol sat hugging herself as the vehicle did twists and turns round every corner, the driver must have been doing at least 120mph.

She looked on as the paramedic shocked David for a second time during their journey.

Fear rose inside her, she couldn't believe what was happening.

It soon dawned on her that David, her David could well be a gonna here, things were not looking good at all, a machine kept making a horrible beeping noise, she could hear David now gasping for breath.

"Oh thank god" she cried diving forwards to grab his hand, almost knocking the paramedic over in the process.

"Please madam stay seated" asked the tanned man in the green uniform calmly.

They soon reached the hospital and Carol could do nothing but stand alone and watch as David was rushed into resus.

Soon a friendly looking nurse escorted her to the relatives room "would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" She asked with a caring smile.

Carol shook her head "a large brandy might help" she replied as she began to sob.

The nurse sat beside her "the doctors are doing everything they can" she assured her.

Of course Carol had heard this particular phrase a hundred times over the years, she had often wondered if there was a part of medical school where learning how to say those words convincingly was ever taught, if it was then it certainly needed more work.

She managed to raise a smile for the nurse and asked if she could be left alone, the nurse obliged and informed her that a doctor would be along soon.

Carol got to her feet and walked over to the far wall where there a rack full of informal leaflets and magazines, there was one leaflet that instantly caught her eye, she reached forward and picked it up, taking it back to the sofa.

'Double mastectomy'

The words were printed in bold lettering on the front, she had recently made the decision to eventually go ahead with this procedure, her daughter Sonia too had also been considering the procedure as a preventive measure as she had been tested and was found to be carrying the BRCA1 gene.

This faulty gene left her at a higher risk of developing breast and ovarian cancer in the future.

Of course Carol felt this was all her fault, she felt she has messed up her daughters life, even though Sonia didn't seem to bothered about having the gene, Carol knew deep down inside the girl was terrified.

She let out a sigh and opened the leaflet 'an alternative procedure that patients can choose is a wide local excision, also known as a lumpectomy, an operation in which a small volume of breast tissue containing the tumour and a surrounding margin of healthy tissue is removed to conserve the breast'

Carol read this aloud to herself, this particular option had been ruled out by her consultant, she was sure the reason for this had been explained to her but her memory was patchy, she was so worried about David, the image of him lay in the middle of the road, pale, bleeding, lifeless flashed into her mind, she shook her head and covered her eyes in an attempt to block this terrifying image from her brain.

Five strong coffees and one hour later along with countless bouts of pacing between the relatives room and the corridors a doctor came to talk to Carol.

"Mrs Jackson, I'm doctor bones" informed a tall handsome gent.

'What a name for a doctor' thought Carol.

"Actually its miss" said Carol smiling politly and taking a seat studying the man, she could feel herself trembling.

The doctor smiled and took a seat beside her "Miss Jackson, your a relative of Mr Wicks are you?" He asked.

"He's my fiance, we are getting married soon" she grinned almost forgetting where she was.

The doctor nodded, his face gave away no clues as what was about to be said "Mr Wicks is being prepared for theatre, he has a depressed skull fracture on the left hand side, this means that a portion of the skull is extending into the brain cavity"

Carol pulled a face, this sounded serious "he needs brain surgery?" She uttered trying desperately to hold herself together.

"Miss Jackson I can assure you the outcome for this type of surgery is generally very good" he spoke in a low reassuring tone "you may see him for a few minutes now"

He led Carol down a long winding corridor to the intensive care unit "your fiance also suffered a hemothorax, we have performed a tube thoracostoy"

Carol shot the doctor a confused look "a what?" She questioned

"It means we have removed the problem fluid from his chest" said the doctor holding the door open for her before continuing "further more he has sustained 3 rib fractures along with a dislocated knee, which we have put back in place"

Carol was struggling to take all this in.

"He's due in theatre in five minutes, he may be a little disorientated but please try not to let that get to you, he's on some very strong medication"

Carol gave a half hearted smile before walking to Davids bedside, a breathing mask lay firmly over his nose and mouth, tubes appeared to be coming out of every known vain, wires were attached to monitors "oh David" she whispered taking his hand.

He let out a groan and moved his head.

"David can you hear me? I'm here, I'm here" she sobbed, this was to much, the tears welled in her eyes.

"Miss Jackson, its time" came a voice from the doorway.

She kissed Davids hand and allowed a team of medical staff to wheel him out of the room, she sat down placing her head in her hands and let everything go, she couldn't get her head around the days events.

Soon Sonia raced in "Mum" she stuttered flinging her arms around her distraught mother "I can't believe it, what happened?" She questioned.

Carol composed herself and explained what had occurred in the last few hours, the few hours that had felt like an eternity "he wasn't breathing when the ambulance arrived, they had to keep working on him" here came the tears again.

"His skulls fractured they are operating now" she managed to get the words out just before breaking down in floods of tears again.

THREE DAYS LATER...

David was in better shape, the operation had been a success and he was sat up in bed, Carol by his side, he was still in a considerable amount of pain but he hid it well.

He noticed Carol was very quiet, "what's the matter sweetheart?" He asked "I'll be out of here in a few days" he said with a smile.

over the last few days, Carol had been alone, she had been thinking, thinking to much, she looked at Davids bruised face, the staples in his head, and that winning smile that always made her melt, but she didn't speak, she just held her eyes on his.

"You know I think I should rent a bed in here" he chuckled tucking into a sandwich "twice this week iv been in here" he continued speaking with his mouth full as always.

"You almost died David" stuttered Carol trying to keep the images of his motionless body entering her mind

"Yeah dead for a whole two minutes" laughed David clearly not grasping the severity of the situation.

Carol narrowed her eyes "David, when you were coming round from the anaesthetic, you asked for Nikkie, you said touch me Nikkie"

David finished eating and laughed "people say all sorts when they come round from an operation Carol you know that" he replied nervously.

"David I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am, if you don't tell me the truth right now the wedding is off! And you can fuck off back to where you came from!" She yelled.

David was taken aback by her sudden outburst, he then figured maybe honesty was the best policy, or at least a half truth might get him off the hook.

"Carol, ok, months ago, you kept turning me down, Nikkie was there and she tried to kiss me, but I pulled away" he started "our lips connected for about two seconds I swear"

Carol shook her head in disgust "just can't help yourself can you!" She wailed.

"It meant nothing, if anything it made me want you more Carol" his voice was pleading, he could feel he was loosing her, this deep dark grave he had foot in was about to pull him down to the core of the earth where he would rot forever.

"Carol I love you"

"You don't love me!" She spat "David you don't even know what love is" hre voice was softening, the awful realisation that David Wicks would never change was suddenly hitting home very fast.

"Carol I never meant to hurt you" he whispered taking her hand.

"No you never meant for me to find out! Its completely different you stupid fucking twat!" She snapped pulling her hand away.

"Stay away from me!" Were her final words to him. She stormed out leaving David alone.

He wanted to run after her but he could hardly move 'sorry seems to be the hardest word' by Elton John belted out of the radio.

David hums along to the music before uttering "too bloody right Elton, too bloody right"

...

Cheers for reading people! Hope you liked it and I hope it was educational in some way to, I know this is a bit more serious than the previous chapters but its nice to throw a serious one in now and then.

Please comment or review if you can.

Thank you for your constant support!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for coming back people, hope your enjoying the story so far, here is the next installment.

Chapter 9

David sat humming away to the radio whilst training his brain with a crossword "chuckle evoking" he muttered reading the crossword clue out loud whilst nibbling on the end of his trusty Biro pen "funny" he muttered only to realise it doesn't fit "don't seem to be able to do the crossword today"

"Lunch time Mr Wicks" came the nurses voice.

"Great" uttered David letting out a sigh.

The nurse smiled and presented him with a tray containg a full plate of sausage and mash.

He looked at the unappetising meal "no gravy?" He questioned.

The nurse shook her head "none left Mr Wicks, you have a CT scan scheduled" she informed "if all is well you can go home"

David smiled, at least this was something to be positive about.

"Mr Wicks" said the nurse walking to the doorway "what happens if you break the brain scanner?"

David shot her a confused look "um I don't get to go home?" He answered.

"No, you will have a CATastophe" laughed the nurse before leaving.

"Oh very amusing" shouted David allowing a slight chuckle to leave his lips "oh that's it" he muttered grabbing the crossword "chuckle evoking would be amusing" he muttered completing the crossword and feeling very satisfied.

Much to his relief all his tests were clear and he was released from hospital later that day, Max had very kindly offered to pick him up, David had accepted his offer despite the fact he still hadn't quite forgiven the man for almost marking his ticket to the next life.

"David" nodded Max watching him slip into the passenger seat "how are you feeling?" He continued.

David smiled "better than when I came in" he answered pulling his seatbelt over himself and clipping it into place.

They made polite small talk on the journey home, Max was on edge, ever since the accident he had had reoccurring nightmares, glass smashing, the weight of David's body hitting his car, the noise that this had produced sounded like a bomb going off, the awful smell of burnt tyers and the sound of screeching breaks flooded his senses.

David could sense his irritability, on any normal day he would have taken pleasure in using this to his advantage, but not today, he still was feeling a lot of pain, as Max pulled up outside the house, David shook his hand and promised he would return to work the next morning.

He certainly didn't want to be stuck in bed for any longer, the hospital staff had made sure he had plenty of bed rest, which of course meant being practically chained to the mattress.

He swallowed hard and let himself into the house, dumping his belonging by the stairs, Bianca was the first to greet him "Dad!" She called skipping joyfully up to him.

"Hello darling" he grinned giving her a much needed cuddle.

"Oh your back then" came Carol's voice from behind them making them jump apart, she glared at David with narrowed eyes "you promised to tell me when they had discharged you" she stated.

David let out a sigh before firing one of his witty one liners back at her "Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia, welcome to the real world"

Carol let out a sarcastic laugh "they should have kept you in" spat Carol fiddling with a new wig which was playing havoc with her scalp, making her irritable mood ten times worse " you look like an undertakers free sample" she rambled frantically scratching her head.

David grunted and turned to Bianca "sweetheart if you do happen to find my will to live please bring it over"

Bianca gave him a nervous smile before heading for the door and leaving he and Carol alone.

"What you need my darling is PMA" informed David trying to at least raise a smile "positive mental attitude"

Carol didn't look amused at this statement, it was clear David would have more chance of raising the titanic before a smile from Carol.

"David that was so funny I forgot to laugh" she snapped walking into the living area and sitting down on the sofa.

David followed, the thought of booking himself on the next flight to Jacksonville was spinning round his mind "your sharp enough to cut yourself today" he sniggered.

Carol didn't react, she was to busy trying to rid herself of this persistent itching.

"Carol please" said David slipping his jacket off "I know things haven't been a barrel of laughs for us recently but ..."

"A barrel of laughs? A barrel of fucking laughs!" Interrupted Carol "are you the one going through chemotherapy? Are you the one with a permanent headache? Do you feel physically sick everyday? Are you about to lose two parts of your body to cancer?" She screamed the questions in his direction.

David frowned and came to sit beside her "sounds like its going to cost me an arm and a leg to make you believe a word I say" he muttered, he knew his little joke was more than below the belt, but as normal his mouth and his brain didn't seem to be working in conjunction with one and other.

"You're programmed to be deceitful David, you wouldn't know the truth if it came up and smacked you in the face!" Carol's anger was now fully coming to the surface as she continued to verbally rip him apart "what's your excuse going to be when we get married?" She questioned.

David pulled a face unsure of how to handle this one.

"Your excuse for not turning up?" Shouted Carol bolting to her feet "don't tell me, you were about to leave the house when a huge beetle broke in, punched you in the face and knocked you out, would that do? Would sad boiled egg features fall for that one?" She yelled pouring herself a large gin from the mini bar.

David stood up and placed his hands in his pockets "well there is a nasty bug going around" he muttered.

Carol turned to face him, David could no longer see anger in her face, he could see utter disbelief, the atmosphere was uneasy, cold, silent and eery, the two of them stood frozen, their eyes locked on each others, after a few minutes they both began smiling, the smiles turned to nervous laughter and they ended up back in each others arms.

That night Carol tried to just go to sleep, but the sweet smell of David's aftershave was putting her once again under his spell. He had wrapped his arms around her as soon as she had got into bed. The tighter he pulled her into him, the more she seemed to melt into him.

His calloused hands began slowly lifting her nightshirt, pulling it up and over her head.

With his index finger, he was lightly tracing her thigh.

She wanted him fully naked, he was wearing some tight white boxer shorts and a black T-shirt, she quickly pulled away from him and began removing his top, his chest was a sight to behold and she had to take a moment to run her needing hands over it.

She switched the bedside light on, she just had to get a proper view, as the light flashed on and the blackness faded she caught David's smiling face looking up at her, his dark eyes burning with mouth watering passion, she could tell he wanted her, the look on his face, the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead gave his intentiosn away.

He was a bundle of charm, mystery and sexiness - a city boy through and through.

Carol remembered that he had always sported a nice tan and and even better sly smile, something that had made her want to be permanently attached to him.

After she wiped the drool from her mouth, she jumped on top of him and pulled him up so she could feel his warm breath on her face. He grabbed her bottom playfully rocking her down into him. He knew this particular technique was a major turn on for her.

She smacked his hands off of her bum and inched closer and closer to his perfect parted lips anxiously awaiting his touch.

She placed a gentle kiss on both corners and both top and bottom lips before allowing him to fully feel her mouth meet his.

The usual electricity she felt sparked through her body at full force. Their tongues touched and were at a tug of war of sorts between wanting and carnal need.

His hands soon began to roam over bum and he slowly started to grind his stiff cock into her aching pussy, she didn't stop him this time. His hands expertly explored her body. He lightly ran his fingers down the length of her spine while gently kissing his way down her neck.

She melted into him, losing all thoughts and giving into her body.

She lifted herself enough to slowly guide his aching cock in and out of her, she rocked and bucked back as he filled her, He propped himself up on pillows for a better view of the show. He reached up and replaced Carol's hands with his on her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples making her gasp in pleasure.

Her hips were now being guided by his hands, which meant he was close to his release.

She felt her own orgasm about to release as he gripped her hips tighter. As she rocked back, he rose up sending his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. She could feel his cock deep inside her twitch and release into her as her sweet climax subsided.

He smacked her bum, kissed and bit her shoulder playfully before pulling her down onto the bed and into a tight cuddle.

He whispered in her ear, "Too bad our minds don't click like our bodies do."

She thought the same thing silently to herself, she chuckled and drifted off to dream land with the man of her dreams wrapped around her...

Well that's it for chapter 9 people, as always I hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know via comment/ review etc.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again loyal fans! Here's chapter ten.

Chapter 10

Sometimes I get tired of this me-first attitude

You are the one thing that keeps me smiling

That's why I'm always wishing hard for you

'Cause your light shines so bright

I don't feel no solitude

You are my first star at night

I'd be lost in space without you

And I'll never lose my faith in you

How will I ever get to heaven, if I do ...

The radio alarm woke David, he groaned and hit the snooze button, Carol lay peacefully beside him, he looked over at her, she looked beautiful "I love you Carol Jackson" he whispered whilst running his hand over her cheek.

She whimpered and cuddled into him, he held her close, the sweet smell of her morning breath brushed over his face, this was just like old times, he remembered the two of them having to sneak around, grabbing the odd fumble here and there, Her touch would instantly turn him on.

He felt himself getting hard

He slowly pulled down his boxers and began rubbing his now stiff cock, he let out a groan "Carol wake up" he whispered as he moved his hand faster, Carol reacted by opening her eyes "David" she muttered freezing in position realising what he's doing "What is this game?" she asked with a grin.

David didn't answer, he just continued rubbing himself, keeping eye contact, getting more and more turned on.

Carol pulled herself up and watched him, nothing turned her on more than this.

"Someone's horny" she whispered.

David moved forward and kissed her tender lips "I need a shower" he mumbles knowing full well this would tease her.

He promptly left the room smiling to himself.

Half an hour later returning dripping wet.

Carol stops him in front of a mirror on the wall. She tells him to look into it. She leans up against the wall facing the mirror and let's her nightie drop to the floor. David turns to look at her, she yells at him to look into the mirror.

As he stands there watching her with beads of water dripping off his body he finds himself getting more aroused. Carol bends her knees slightly and opens her legs, taking Davids fingers and starts to tease herself and him, he moves his hand slowly playing with her while grabbing her breasts with his free hand.

Their eyes locking with each others the entire time.

Carol takes his cock in her hand and begins running her hand up and down slowly "fuck me David" she demands.

David lifts her up and places her softly on the bed, he grabs a bottle of massage oil from the bedside table and whispers "let our body relax and become one".

He begins to massage her back, the oil making his hands slip everywhere, he moves his hands over her neck, down her spine, making her moan with pleasure.

He turns her over rubbing oil into her breasts, he takes his hands away for a moment to rub his throbbing erection, he looks down at Carol "you ready for me" he groans as per cum dribbles from his manhood.

"Fuck me" was Carol's very desperate answer.

He parts her legs and begins running his cock over her clit, he knew this drove her wild, he slipped it in briefly then withdrew, he did this a few times before hammering it all the way in.

Carol was yelling his name loudly as he fucked her "ohh Carol, I'm going to blow my load inside you" he muttered through grunts.

Carol grabbed his bum forcing his stiff pole in further.

"Oh carol" the words fell from his lips as he released his warm thick cum inside her.

He collapses beside her, they embraced in each others arms, sweating, stroking each other tenderly...

Short and sweet guys, hope you enjoyed it! Please comment/review if you can.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


End file.
